Snake
Snake is a green-purple jointed rattlesnake toy that appeared in the Toy Story series. He is shown to be good friends with Robot, as they are always seen together. ''Toy Story'' In Toy Story, Snake and Robot are chosen for podium duty for Woody’s staff meeting since Robot is excellent with building blocks. During the "Strange Things" sequence, Snake lifts Tinker Toy weights with the rest of Andy’s toys. He later gives Buzz Lightyear the tape he needs to repair his ship with the help of Robot and Rocky Gibraltar. After the toys blame Woody for knocking Buzz out of the window, Snake is one of the toys that attack him (but are cut short once Andy returns). Later, once Woody comes to the moving van and drives RC Car into traffic, all of Andy's toys are alarmed and think he's trying to kill RC like they thought he did to Buzz. Not believing Woody when he claims he's trying to save Buzz, Snake and the rest of Andy's toys pick Woody up and throw him out of the moving van. Afterwards, the rest of the toys celebrate and Snake hi-fives Mr. Potato Head on a job well done. Shortly afterwards, Lenny spots Buzz and Woody riding RC, signifying Woody was telling the truth. This makes the toys involved in throwing Woody out of the van feel guilty, however, they're now quick to help. With some fast thinking, Slinky Dog instructs the toys to hold his tail while he tries to pull them up, but RC's batteries fail, and Woody must let go of Slinky, forcing him spring back at the toys on the truck. Once Buzz and Woody find a way back to Andy by lighting the rocket Sid put on Buzz's back, they drop RC back in the van (forcing the toys to move away, while Mr. Potato Head's parts are knocked off by the impact) before flying into the Davis' family van. Once the toys are settled in Andy's new room, Snake is seen listening to Sarge's report of Andy's Christmas presents. ''Toy Story 2'' Snake is also seen amongst Andy’s toys in Toy Story 2 at the beginning during the yard sale roll call, Woody’s kidnapping re-enactment, and at the end watching Wheezy's rendition of You've Got a Friend in Me. ''Toy Story 3'' Snake is seen in Toy Story 3 during the old home videos that Andy’s mom took when a young Andy is playing with his toys. In the present time, Snake is not seen with Andy's remaining toys. Woody explains that toys like him were passed onto new owners over the years. ''Toy Story: The Video Game'' Snake is seen in the PC and Sega Genesis version of the Toy Story video game as an enemy in the level "Revenge of the Toys" as one of Andy's hostile toys, believing Woody to have harmed Buzz. Snake slithers across a shelf, and if Woody approaches him, he will attack. Other Appearances *Snake is seen during Disney's Toy Story Animated StoryBook, and his presence is often accompanied by the Snake Dance. Snakerobot buzzbudpack.jpg|Snake along with Robot and Buzz featured in a Toy Story Buddy Pack. Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters